


You're Gonna Be Good At This

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Human, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: Y/N finds out she is pregnant with Derek's child while he's away on pack duty, however doesn't feel as if she's ready for a family as much as him, making him sense that something is off when he returns ...Warning : Soft Derek, Language & hint of smut (but only a little)Word Count : 1146





	1. Chapter 1

(Inspired by this GIF)

**Y/N's POV**

1 month late for my period. 4 pregnancy tests down. All showing positive. Shit.

Why aren't I happy? I _should_ be happy. The little creation inside me, is Derek and I's future son or daughter ... It's what he's always wanted after all of the heartbreak, loss and torture, he has endured over the years. A little one to call his own, to protect and love.  
Something he lost himself, all because of Kate.

But is it what I want? The 5 year gap between us is a significant amount and granted, "Age is just a number" when it comes to love. We've been together since I came to Beacon Hills 3 years ago. BUT. To start a family at the age of 21? Am I _really_ ready? Am I going to be a good enough mother, when I've only just stepped into adulthood. Getting a grasp on all these new responsibilities are tough enough. Let alone looking out for Derek and the others during every new supernatural crisis or full moon, as well as myself and _NOW_ a child?

That is why I left it until I was alone to confirm what had been eating away at my mind for the past 3 weeks. Derek said he was going away with the pack for a few days, to hunt down the alphas that had been threatening Scott. So that gave me enough time to figure out in my own mind, what the hell to do, without Der breathing down my neck every 5 minutes asking what was wrong. Surely if he was here now he would've sensed it without my saying so. Maybe he'd have caught a scent or, even heard a heartbeat? I'm surprised he hadn't already, considering baby's heartbeats start 3 weeks into a pregnancy. But who am I kidding? I'm not a werewolf, so how am I meant to know how early he would pick up on something like that?

"Fuck Y/N, stop panicking and at least try to figure this shit out before he gets back." Slamming a clenched fist against the bathroom wall in the process, making the tests fall to the floor, as well as causing the shelves to tremor and threaten to fall on top of me, completely forgetting the strength that had built up inside after weeks of training with Derek. Who was adamant to help me protect myself in case of any sudden attacks. Not that he'd allow that to happen, being the stubborn, overly protective and hardheaded wolf-man that he is. Nothing to complain about though!

After composing myself by shaking away the nerves from every single limb on my body and placing the pregnancy tests back on the shelf, I decided to call Lydia. She was like a sister to me, taking me under her wing completely at school and explaining the whole " _supernatural situation_ " going on in the town, after I saw Scott growing hair and fangs in the middle of the hallway, all in the first week of being here! Took it surprisingly well actually. Now it's all just second nature, quite literally.

"Hey Y/N, what's up? Are you ok? No-one's turned up at the loft have they? You know Deaton put mountain ash outside the door and window frames, so you're safe!" Before she could ramble on any more in her signature Lydia way, I cut her off and cut to the chase.

"Lydia I'm pregnant."

_Silence._

Or so I thought, until an ear piercing scream came from down the other end of the phone. Cons of a Banshee.

"Oh my god. I'm on my way. I'll tell Sti-"

"No. Don't tell Stiles, he's with Derek. He can't know. Not yet. Please Lydia, just come here on your own. Promise me!"

A childish huffing noise was heard, before she agreed in sheer annoyance and hung up. All I needed right now was a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 10 minutes of constant pacing up and down, neck rubbing and nail biting; making me feel way more nauseous with the added morning sickness and dizziness being sent my way, a loud thumping on the metal door started echoing around the loft, bringing me back to reality.

"Alright, alright Lydia, calm down! I know you're excited, but I'm scared and-"

"SURPRISE!"

Oh great. There _he_ was. The one person who wasn't meant to be here right now, stood before me with that one beaming smile that was made only for me. Pretty sure it wouldn't even take super sensitive wolf hearing to hear my heart rate going through the roof. It was probably pumping right out of my chest; just like you see in the cartoons, as his eyes slowly scanned my face and body after days apart from one another. Derek took one big stride towards me, before pulling me into his chest and placing soft kisses all over my forehead. Just like he always did. It felt like home.

The hairs on my neck stood up on end as he ran his fingers through my hair, whimpering over its softness. "Mmm I've missed your scent." Bowing his neck down to reach my ear, taking a lobe in between his lips and gently sucking.

"Derek. Derek, why are you here? Why are you back so early?" Pulling away from his embrace, way too eagerly for his liking. Hurt slowly beginning to show in his eyes, making a tonne of regret sink down to my stomach.

"Wow, nice to see you too baby!" His nervous laughter, tried to cover up the soft demeanor he was too afraid to show to anyone. Including me. I couldn't bare it, quickly pulling him back towards myself and placing a gentle kiss onto his lips, breathing in his scent too. The one I loved the most. Derek started to roughly respond to my kisses, pushing me towards the sofa slowly when he stopped in his tracks, stepping back, staring with wide eyes and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

He knew. Shit, he knew. Lydia was supposed to be here. She was supposed to help me decide what to say, what to do, how to cope with this new information. He wasn't supposed to be here. Not now.

After clearly doubting his previous thoughts and proceeding to approach me once more, Derek began to tilt his head, most likely sensing the nervous energy pouring out around me. All I could do right now was run. All of the emotions started to flow through my veins and my first instinct was to run.

"Y/N wait!" Ignoring his concerned pleads for me to stop, the adrenaline pushed me to keep running towards the bathroom. He couldn't find the tests. He just couldn't.

Before even reaching the stairs, a strong hand grabbed my wrist. Stopping me in my tracks. Damn his stupid ability to move quicker than any normal being.

"I said wait."


	2. You're Gonna Be Good At This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Y/N finds out she is pregnant with Derek's child while he's away on pack duty, however doesn't feel as if she's ready for a family as much as him, making him sense that something is off when he returns ...
> 
> Warning : Fluffy Daddy Hale Insticts/Language (but only a little)
> 
> Word Count : 1206

(Inspired by this GIF) 

**Derek's POV**

As soon as I sensed another sound in the room with us, she fled. A growing sense of panic could be seen all over her face and I could smell the anxiety surrounding her body. What the hell had happened while I was gone?

"Y/N please stop running, what's wrong? What's happened?" She wouldn't stop, my heart wrenching as she ignored my requests. I had to know what was hurting her. Within seconds, her small wrist was in my hand stopping her from running any further. Trying hard not to hold on too tight and hurt her. The tension within her shoulders and back, caused her to freeze on the spot and sigh at my running abilities in the process. Something she'd consider as " _cheating_ " in a situation like this.

"Baby please." This was unbearable, she was never like this. "Please, look at me."

It took 5 minutes of silence for her to turn around and face me. Placing her puffy, damp cheek in the palm of my hands, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.

This _hurt_. She was _hurting_.

"Y/N speak to me. What happened? What did I do? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong back there?" She winced at my questions, wiping her runny nose into her sleeve and shaking her head, still refusing to look into my eyes but I didn't mind.

"Lydia was supposed to be here, I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon." Her scratchy, yet breathy voice hit my chest as she led her head against me.

"I know baby. She told me you called and said that you missed me. I should've let you know, but wanted it to be a surprise. I thought you'd like that?" Silence fell once again, as we both just stood there holding each other's weight and listening to each other's heartbeat.

 _Heartbeats._  

There was another one. That was the noise from earlier.

"Y/N. Who else is here?" My inner wolf instincts started to build inside and get protective over what was mine. It couldn't be another supernatural, the mountain ash wouldn't allow them to come through. Who was here?

"Der."

She was finally looking at me with those beautiful eyes, glassy and red because of the tears, but still beautiful. More confident and less anxious than before, she gripped my hand and walked us towards the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Y/N's POV**

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to have thought this over, before you came home." Confusion started to form on Derek's face once again and the fear of what I was about to say made his shoulders sink, making him smaller. More vulnerable.

Before he could speak, my hand reached behind to the shelf above and gathered the pregnancy tests, before placing them in his free hand. Gripping tighter to his other one, currently in my own.

This was it.

"Oh my god!"

His face was full of joy, bobbing about slightly on his feet like a puppy who's owner had just came home. The face I've grown to know and love.

"Why were you so scared to tell me Y/N? There was nothing to be scared of, you know that right? You had me worried that something really bad had happened to you!" The love and pure excitement that had been created by the news, along with a mixed emotion of worry warmed me inside and out. The toughest of men, completely in awe over such a precious thing.

However the deep swallow and return of tears, stopped the happiness that he had expressed just seconds ago. Pulling me back into his arms and nuzzling his nose into my hair with genuine concern.

"I don't know if I'm ready Derek." Those words alone, urged him to squeeze me tighter and rub the small of my back, before placing half a dozen kisses across my nose.

"And what makes you think that?"

Thinking about it sensibly, I didn't really have an answer.

"I guess I'm just scared. This is something you've always wanted and I want to give that to you, because I love you. But I don't know how I am going to cope. You're that much older and know so much more ... Derek I just want us to be happy and be able to keep this baby safe and-" The soft chuckling coming from the man stood just inches away from my face, stopped me in mid rant, making my eyebrows join in frustration of his inability to take me seriously just this once.

"Seriously Derek?! I'm trying to be sincere here and you're just stood laughing at me, like I'm being stupid. What an ass you are. Fuck."

"Well you are being a _little_ stupid."

Bad move Hale.

The intensity of the stare I was giving him while he smirked, proud of his response, would have surely set him on alight if I was some magical creature with laser beams for eyes. If only.

"Excuse me? I'm being realistic Derek!"

"You want to know why you're being stupid? Huh?"

Silence was the only answer he was going to get at this point. He deserved nothing more. Yet he proceeded to lift me up and out of the room, returning back downstairs and slowly placing me onto his lap as he sat down on the sofa, handling me as if I were going to break. His soft touch and warmth, made me feel safe. I could _never_ be angry at him for long.

"You're being stupid, _because_ you're more ready than you know Y/N." Truth be known, he knew me more than I knew myself, he saw things no one else saw, especially me. Always.

"This baby is going to be the best thing to happen to you. To us. This isn't just about what I want, this is about you too. You're the one carrying them after all. We're in this together. I want you to feel happy. You're not in this alone."

Derek started to fidget around, slowly pulling me up and twisting me round to face him. Even after 3 years, the green eyes staring back at me never failed to amaze me. "You don't have to worry about the baby not being safe. I made a vow to you as soon as we met, that I would protect you no matter what. That includes the little one."

The soft persona he tried so hard to cover, was finally shining through as he placed his hand above my stomach, rubbing small circles into the skin, while sucking back the tears that wanted to escape.

"This isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. There's nothing that means more to me, than this family. This little boy or girl. You. Me. Us."

All of the doubt, that once filled my head drifted away. I was ready. This family was going to be complete.

"I love you Derek."

He lowered his head towards my torso, leaning me back before placing warm kisses onto my body, already in love with whoever was growing inside.

"I love you too Y/N. You're gonna be good at this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing in a very long while, so please go easy on me ;) There will be a part 2 as well. Enjoy!


End file.
